Como carregar uma casa
by Sukita
Summary: Por que é tão difícil partir? Ele pode até ir, mas A Toca sempre estará ali, para quando ele quiser voltar. [HG]


**Como carregar uma casa**

_Em primeiro lugar tente não pensar que vai ficar sem essa casa. As paredes sempre vão estar ali, o chão também, e o teto sempre vai estar pronto para te acolher. Você pode estar saindo, sem saber quando vai voltar, mas a não ser que você morra (e nós estamos torcendo pelo contrário) a casa sempre estará ali a qualquer hora que você decida voltar._

Harry ajeitou sua veste de gala e se deu por satisfeito. Se não estava bom, melhor não iria ficar. Um sinuoso ruído mostrava que alguns convidados já haviam chegado, então era melhor não demorar mais.

Desceu as escadas tentando controlar seus sentimentos. Um horrível aperto na garganta lhe dizia que podia estar vendo aquela escada, aqueles retratos pendurados e aquele monte de cabeças vermelhas pela última vez.

Chegou ao jardim e deu uma olhada rápida, vendo quem já estava ali. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Rony, e o amigo lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante. É, Rony sabia o que se passava dentro dele, e talvez se sentisse assim também. Mas seguiria Harry onde quer que ele fosse. Devolveu o sorriso para o amigo.

Partiriam esta noite. E sem data marcada para voltar.

_Depois focalize seu objetivo. Se você está partindo, alguma razão deve ter. Enquanto você pensa no seu futuro, o passado lhe dói menos o coração. E de qualquer forma, pense que um dia as pessoas têm que partir mesmo. Dizem que isso faz parte da vida. É, pense no futuro, feche os olhos e respire bem fundo, contando até dez. Isso irá fazer a vontade de chorar passar._

-Já contou a ela? –perguntou Rony, aproximando-se dele.

Harry deixou por um momento seus pensamentos serem guiados pelas formas enigmáticas das nuvens. Queria agora estar leve como elas pareciam estar.

-Não –disse por fim, novamente sentindo um aperto na garganta- Mas você a conhece. Provavelmente já sabe.

-Tenho certeza de que Hermione não falou nada –disse o ruivo, abaixando-se para brincar com alguns gnomos que já voltavam depois da recente desgnomatização.

-Também tenho certeza –disse Harry, não escondendo um sorriso que levava um traço de orgulho pela ruivinha- Gina sabe porque é esperta, e porque seguia a mesma linha de raciocínio que nós.

-"É mais fácil partir quando todos estiverem distraídos" –repetiu Rony monotonamente, como se aquele discurso já tivesse sido dito milhões de vezes.

Harry deu um fraco sorriso e observou a amiga chegar. Hermione estava linda, e o queixo caído de Rony parecia perceber isso muito bem. O vestido justo de cetim rosa tinha lhe caído muito bem, e valorizado cada curva que o ruivo nunca dera muita atenção. Ela deu um sorriso contido, meio corada de timidez, mas feliz que estivesse arrancando suspiros.

-Como estou? –perguntou ela, dando uma voltinha em torno de si.

-Esplêndida –disse uma abobado Rony, levantando-se e soltando um gnomo que se debatia em sua mão.

Ela corou novamente e olhou para Harry, que lhe deu um sorriso encorajador.

-Muito bonita, Hermione –disse ele, tentando não rir da cara do amigo.

Ela deu um profundo suspiro e parou pensativa por alguns segundo. Então começou a falar como se estivesse pensando alto.

-Sabe, hoje eu quero aproveitar ao máximo. Quero realmente me divertir e curtir essa festa. Sabe-se lá quando nós teremos outra...

A dor no peito de Harry pareceu mais forte por um momento. Tinham que ir esta noite. Sairiam em busca dos Horcruxes restantes, e com sorte e habilidade (e talvez mais com sorte que habilidade) destruiriam todos, até que ele pudesse enfrentar Voldemort.

Era ruim pensar que devia ir, mas a verdade é que nunca teria paz enquanto não fosse. Nunca teria paz enquanto Voldemort estivesse vivo e, afinal, um não sobreviveria enquanto o outro existisse. Estava dividido entre o medo de ir e não saber quando veria a todos novamente, se é que ainda os veria, e a angústia de permanecer e ver seus amados morrerem um a um por causa dessa maldita guerra.

-O que deve ser feito, deve ser feito –disse Harry em voz alta, mas era um pensamento mais para si que para os amigos.

Rony sorriu e passou um braço pelo seu ombro.

-Vai dar tudo certo, cara.

_E por último, pegue uma foto da pessoa amada. Seria bom se pudesse levá-la junto com você, mas se isso não for possível, a foto quebrará um galho nos dias em que a saudade doer muito. Porque saudade é uma coisa que dói. Às vezes fraca, como uma leve batida em um móvel, de modo que você simplesmente lembra e sorri. E às vezes é forte, como se toda aquela estante velha e cheia de livros estivesse despencando em cima da sua cabeça, de forma que você sufoca, chora e grita, sem conseguir aliviar a dor. É, a foto realmente vai ser útil nos momentos de crise._

A música ainda tocava no jardim, mas a maioria das pessoas já tinha ido embora, ou dormido em algum canto da casa. Só os últimos bêbados continuavam a beber, rir e dançar como loucos na pequena e improvisada pista de dança.

Harry subiu para pegar sua mochila, Rony estava a seu lado e Hermione vinha atrás dos dois. Os três andavam com o máximo de cuidado para não fazer barulho e conseqüentemente não acordar ninguém. Hermione parou antes deles, pois o quanto de Gina vinha antes. Os dois continuaram andando em silêncio até o quarto de Rony.

O amigo realmente parecia mal, seu rosto estava muito pálido, seus olhos arregalados e suas orelhas muito vermelhas. "E mesmo assim ele não pensa em me abandonar" pensou ele com o que seria uma triste alegria. Ele viu o ruivo tirar algo da mochila e deixar sobre sua cama. Então engoliu seco e respirou fundo, controlando-se para não chorar.

-É uma carta para mamãe, sabe? –disse Rony, sem conseguir encarar o amigo- Ela não vai gostar muito do que vai ler, mas eu não poderia ir sem deixar algumas palavras.

Harry deu uma palmada amigável no ombro do amigo e tirou uma carta do seu bolso também, deixando ao lado da carta de Rony.

-É, eu acho que sei o que você quer dizer...

Os dois se encararam e entenderam. Era hora. A hora.

Sem perceber estavam ambos dando uma olhada para as paredes do lugar, observando cada canto e lembrando de bons momentos ali vividos. A Toca seria sempre a mesma, pensou Harry, e seria sempre o melhor lugar do mundo para se voltar. Deixou Rony perdido em seus pensamentos e saiu do quarto, começando a descer silenciosamente.

Encontrou com Hermione saindo do quarto de Gina, a amiga trazia os olhos marejados. Ela sorriu fracamente.

-Eu nunca pensei que seria tão difícil... –disse ela, tentando inutilmente esconder as lágrimas que escorriam pelo canto dos olhos.

-Pois eu pensei que seria muito mais –disse ele, com uma sincera gratidão- Eu me sinto muito melhor sabendo que você e Rony estarão comigo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando com ele, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Virou o rosto e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Então reparou que estava olhando para a porta.

-Ela está dormindo –disse Mione, ainda sem lhe encarar- Se você quiser, você sabe, dar uma última olhada antes de...

Ela deu de ombros e o encarou tristemente, então saiu sem dizer nada. Ele ainda ficou parado por um momento, então sentiu a mão de alguém lhe tocar o ombro.

-Harry...?

Olhou e viu Rony lhe encarado inquisidoramente.

-Vá indo, Rony. Eu já vou descer.

O ruivo não perguntou nada, ficou sério e simplesmente continuou descendo as escadas. Então Harry olhou para a porta e sem divagar muito sobre isso, a abriu.

Ela realmente estava dormindo. O lençol subia e descia num ritmo lento e agradável dos pulmões dela. Gina tinha uma expressão cansada, mas feliz, e ele desejou que pudesse compartilhar dessa mesma serenidade da garota. Aproximou-se dela e agachou-se em frente a ela, afastando uma de suas madeixas ruivas para melhor vê-la.

-Se você soubesse o que eu sinto agora... –disse ele, sem conter as poucas lágrimas que lhe desciam pelo rosto. Sua voz estava rouca e ele sabia que se continuasse falando, acabaria em uma crise de choro que fatalmente a acordaria- Se você soubesse o quanto isso dói, você não acordaria amanhã com raiva de mim. E não me amaldiçoaria por não estar perto de você e principalmente... –fechou os olhos e engoliu a seco, impedindo que desabasse. Controlou-se e a olhou novamente- E principalmente não pensaria que eu não te amo.

Deu um beijo na testa dela, não se importando com as lágrimas que molharam a garota. Então alisou o rosto dela pela última vez e encostou seus lábios nos lábios dela. A dor no seu peito ficou mais forte e ele suspirou fundo. Não ia chorar mais, não ia chorar mais, não ia ficar ali parado chorando como se fosse uma criança.

Levantou-se e se despediu mentalmente dela, dando as costas em seguida. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando viu um porta retrato na mesa de cabeceira dela. Ela uma foto um pouco recente, tirada em Hogwarts, na época em que os dois ainda namoravam. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e o vento brincava com eles, enquanto ela sorria e mandava beijos. Soltou a maçaneta e foi até o porta-retrato, retirando a foto e guardando perto do coração. Deu um sorriso fraco para ela.

-Ate breve, meu amor.

_Se você fizer tudo isso, sua casa pode ficar para trás, parada no lugar em que sempre esteve, mas você com certeza vai levar um pedaço dela com você para qualquer lugar que vá._

_-----_

N/A: momento meu de choro!rs Bom, essa fic foi escrita numa deprimente madrugada, em que eu me preparo para sair da minha casa e ir para uma cidade que fica a 11 horas de viagem. Bom, mas faz parte, e é assim mesmo. Aproveitei o momento de identificação com o Harry para escrever a fic! Rsrsr E resenhas seriam muito bem vindas para melhorar o meu estado de espírito! Rsrsr Bjusss a todos, Asuka


End file.
